stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Washington
Star Trek: Washington is a PBEM roleplaying game set in the mid-2380s of the Star Trek universe. The sim uses two yahoo groups for mail forwarding, one for the posting of in character content and and the other for out of character discussion. In addition there is also a main website; which contains crew bios, FAQ, policies, and more. The is a starship. She is designed for deep space exploration, as well as planetary operations. Mission The Dominion War has been over for nearly a decade, the Federation has returned to its primary mission of exploration and discovery. But a new threat has arisen, a threat that could potentially destroy the Federation from within. History Independence Fleet The USS Washington was founded in 2001, from the USS SunFire, under the command of then Commander Seldon as a starship, and was one of three ships that founded Independence Fleet in 2001. The original ship had the registry NCC-11988. During her first year in service she spawned two other simms; the USS Potomac and the USS Chesapeake. During the Washington s time in Independence Fleet she had a total of 5 Captains, the later 4 of which came and went in a 7-month period, with Nniol N'Var being the last. In 2004 the crew of the Washington's decided to join the USS Horatio Nelson and the USS Excalibur in leaving Independence Fleet. However a conflict arouse, as the leaders of Independence Fleet felt that the Washington belonged to the fleet, since the current Captain had inherited the vessel. So the crew of the Washington left Independence Fleet and formed a new Washington, this one with the registry of NCC 75505, and remained a vessel. Far Point Fleet In 2004 the Washington, along with the Horatio Nelson and Excalibur founded Far Point Fleet and was stationed out of Starbase 25, where she served for 3 years, until 2006. During that time the Washington had 3 Captains, Danen Lrunin took command after Nniol N'Var and Ken Zisa took command after Danen. In 2006 the crew of the Washington again choose to leave a fleet they had helped to create, this time however they were able to take the ship when they left, and choose to become a completely Independent simm. Independent Shortly after leaving Far Point Fleet the Washington changed Captain's once more, with Nniol N'Var returning as CO with new character Jubal Sackett. In late 2007 the Washington was changed from an vessel to an vessel, about a year later in 2008 the Washington created Starbase 92, formally Empok Nor, to act as its base of operations. Joining There are just three easy steps to joining the Washington Step 1 Gain an understanding of our role-play. Read the “How to Post” and “Guidelines” pages on the website, the link is at the bottom of this page.. The more time and effort you put into your character and the storyline, the more fun you’ll have. Posting twice a week is recommended. You will probably need to devote at least an hour a week to get the most enjoyment from the simm. Step 2 Create a character. This is who you will be on the ship, so make sure you like yourself (the character you make). Though sometimes people do change characters after they start, many people stick with the same one. You’ll need to create the following basic information to start off: Name, Race, Gender, Age, Home World, Date of Birth, Height, Weight, Hair Color, and Eye Color. Then you’ll also need to tell us something about the history and personality of your character. This can be long or short. More experienced simmers tend to write more. You can update or add to your biography at any time. The following are some suggestions on things you may want to include: Early life and history Beginning career in StarFleet Previous assignments Experiences outside StarFleet Hobbies and Interests Your character’s personality (likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses) Be sure to read the biographies on the rest of the Washington’s crew. This may give you some ideas, but remember that most of your character development will come through actual posting. Don't create so much of a backstory for your character that you have no further room to develop the character. Also, do not expect your background to play a major role in the storyline. We're all creating a story together that equally involves everyone. Each character should contribute to, but not dominate the plotlines. Please note: Your character's starting rank will be determined by the ship's commanding officer. Do not include a rank in your character's bio. Step 3 Look at the list of available positions on the Crew Manifest section further down this page. Choose the three available positions you would most like to have. Include those three positions (in order of preference) with your other information so you can have a position you’ll enjoy. Note: The USS Washington's SIM is rated PG-13. Since some content may not be suitable for persons under the age of 13 anyone younger than that wishing to join must obtain permission from a parent or legal guardian. (See also the websites Posting Guidelines page.) E-Mail the Captain, ajturpen@sbcglobal.net, with all this information. Also if you've had any experience with PBEM (play by email) role playing in the past (especially, but not limited to Star Trek) include a brief summary of it. The Captain will try to get back in touch with you in just a day or two with your rank, position, and starting information. Crew manifest Currently there are 11 positions filled by PCs, Player Characters. As with any simm the Washington is always accepting applications, as the primary positions are filled up new positions will be opened/created. So if you are interested in joining the U.S.S. Washington please send in an application to . Filled positions (PC's) *Commanding Officer: Captain Jubal T. Sackett *Executive Officer: Commander Caleb Tanner *Second Officer/Chief Security Officer: Commander Thora Samuels *Strategic Operations Officer: Lieutenant Commander AJ Cirella *Fighter Wing Commander: Captain Kenneth Zisa *Assistant Chief Security Officer: Lieutenant Colonel Reenal Torbi *Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Commander Chameleon "CAM" Circuit *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Tamon Mok *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Toni Ann Cattivo *Ship's Counselor: Lieutenant Venka Open positions *Chief Operations Officer *Chief Intelligence Officer *Chief Tactical Officer *Assistant Intelligence Officer *Assistant Engineering Officer *Assistant Science Officer *Assistant Medical Officer *Assistant Tactical Officer *Assistant Operations Officer *Assistant Strategic Operations Officer *Assistant Counselor *Security Officer *Fighter Pilot *Yeoman *Nurse *Bartender External links * *Storyline board *Discussion board Category:PBEM